Legacy
by Silver-wolf009
Summary: A young race just entering the dark and devious world of touge racing will try and built a new legacy rivaling all other


Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D; it is the possession of Shigeno-sensei and the Kodansha Publishing Company.

A/N: Well since I can't seem to continue on my New Era story I've decided to publish is new story. Please read and review I'm looking forward to reading your feed back

Thanks. SLVR_WLF ^_^.

Prologue

Numata September 1996

The boredom felt by both the student body and most of the facility had ascended to near astronomical levels in the main hall of Numata High school. The principal incoherent ramblings that were falsely called a speech had been going on for almost a full hour and with seemingly no ends in sight the frustrated moans and groan of all in attendance could now be clearly heard.

Sitting in the center three rows from the front Rei Shioya was no longer paying attention, even though on the outside he still looked as if he was actively listening to the aging mans words he had for sometime been letting his thought's wander over the events that had led to him moving to Gunma prefecture from Kanagawa and his enrollment into this new school.

He still felt partly upset at the fact that his father without warming sprung what could only be described as horrible news onto his small family.

He had been well aware that his father had been in the running for a newly opened position in the software company he worked for, and though he was happy for his father, the news hat he'd have to move wasn't well received or even expected.

Further frustrating the 3rd year high school student was the fact that his mother Kazumi and his younger sister Mitsu had seemed perfectly find with just up rooting and moving the family away.

I the middle of his thought he as brought back to reality by the sound of applause, shaking his head he pulled his body up out his seat and swiftly made his way out of the congested hall. Weaving through the equally crowded hall ways he headed straight for his homeroom, sliding open he door he was glad to see that many of his classmates were still wandering the halls and for the time being the class was only occupied by a small group of girls.

Choosing a seat in the back of the class near the window, removing his laptop from his bag he spend the remainder of the free time searching for his first car.

He'd gotten his license just days before the unexpected move and now that the living arrangements were final and everything was settling to a level of relative normalcy he could finally get a car. Scrolling down a short list of cars he'd been considering he stopped where he'd left off, he was so focus on what he was doing he didn't even notice that someone was looking over his shoulder at his computer.

"AW11 huh, that's a pretty good car if not a bit old" snapping his head in the direction of the voice Rei looked upon the face of a man about his height with long brown hair.

"Sorry to startle you I meant no harm" said the man, then extending his hand he said, "nice to meet you I'm Kawamoto Naohiro."

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Shioya Rei" spoke Rei shaking the man name Naohiro's hand firmly.

"So do you own a AW11?' asked Naohiro sitting down in the desk next to him.

"Umm no…actually I'm looking for my first car" explained Rei.

"Yeah, I just recently got my first car" stated the man removing a notebook from his bag, "a 1991 Honda Integra"

"Nice, I just recently got my license but my family had to make an unexpected move here from Kanagawa so unfortunately I was unable to get my car before the first day of school" exclaimed Rei before adding, "hopefully with a bit of luck I'll have it soon"

"So you're from Kanagawa?"

"Yes"

"Well welcome to Gunma" said Naohiro with a smile.

"Thank you"

At that time the instructor walked in and with that their conversation ended.

A few hours later Rei had just paid for his food and was searching for a table to sit at when he was flagged over by Naohiro to a table, walking to the table two other men could be seen accompanying him at the table.

"Shioya-san please join us" said Naohiro directing him to the last chair, "Shioya-san these are my friends Koji Kasamatsu and Haruhiro Tsujimoto"

Bowing slightly Rei said, "Please to meet you both" before sitting.

"Shioya-san just moved here from Kanagawa and he's in my homeroom" stated Naohiro to the two other men.

"So have you decided on which car you're going to buy" asked Naohiro to Rei?

"I've been giving it some thought and you don't see to many AW11's on the street so I think I'm going to go with that one."

"Why the AW11, if you don't; mind me asking" asked Koji?

"Well at first I was actually leaning towards the SW20 but I don't like how heavy it is plus I don't want to spend all my saving on a car then have no money left to tune it" calmly answered Rei.

"So from that I can tell that you want to be participate in some type of motor sport" spoke Haruhiro, "so are you interested in more track racing or street."

"Yes that's true and I will most like stay more on the street end of that particular question" answered Rei, "may I ask what you drive Haruhiro-san?"

"I drive a 1993 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX"

"And you Kasamatsu-san"

"Please call me Koji and I drive a 1989 Nissan S13"

"Speaking of street racing, Rei-san are you busy tonight?" asked Naohiro

"No I had nothing in particular planned" answered Rei, "why?"

"Well there's a big race going down tonight up at Mt. Akagi, would you like to come?"

"Yes but as you already know I don't have my car yet"

"Oh that isn't a problem you can ride with me" stated Naohiro.

"I don't…"

"Come on Rei-san it'll be fun"

"I guess"

"Great I'll meet you in front of the school around say 9 o'clock'

"That'd be fine"

Later that night arriving at the agreed upon meeting place a few minutes early Rei took the time to analysis the three men he'd met; first the leader of the was definitely Naohiro, he seemed like the type of person who normally got his way while Koji seemed to be the quiet type , and as for Haruhiro his serious demeanor seemed to complement the others perfectly.

Just as he finished his thought he headlights of three cars pulled up in front of him the lead being Naohiro's blue Honda, sliding into the stock seat he greeted Naohiro before the began their drive to Mt. Akagi.

"So who's racing tonight" asked Rei looking over at Naohiro?

"It's the Akagi Typhoon versus the Saitama Raiders" answered Naohiro as they drove onto the Kan-etsu expressway.

"Are they any good?"

"Yes very the Typhoon are a pretty well known team even though their home course Mt. Akagi may not be theirs for much longer, and the Saitama raiders seem to be the strongest team in Saitama prefecture so this should be a good race.

Exiting the expressway a short time later Mt, could easily be seen towering over Maebashi city. With a short drive they were at the base, "wow there are a lot of people here tonight" spoke Rei as he looked out the window at the gallery full of people.

Nearing the summit of the touge pass the three cars backed into a small patch of dirt just big enough to accommodate all three cars. Stepping out the walked to the guardrail they were just in time as the high pitched sound of turbo's and blow-off valves could be heard shortly after followed by the acidy taste of burning tires the woofed through the night air.

Looking up towards a sharp left hand turn the headlights of the to cars could be seen as they drifted around the corner, in the lead a black Soarer raced past with a midnight blue Celica on its tail. Both braking late Rei was amazed to see the Celica with god like precision use it superior traction to take the longer outside line enabling it to pull even with the Toyota at corner exit and then firmly take the lead as he rocketed down the next short straight.

"Wow" was all that came from all four men's mouths as they watched a race between two highly skilled racers. The sound of the two cars racing down the mountain could still be heard long after they'd pasted.

Only minutes later did one of what looked to be one of the home teams members radio crackle to light and from the young mans sad and down trot expression it seemed that the home team had lost even though from what little of the battle they'd seen it had truly had to have been a close match.

Around eleven that night thankful that his parents had after coming home from the diner party retired to the master bedroom, Rei had no problem entering the house.

Removing his shoes a the door he made a quick stop in the kitchen grabbing a bottled water out of the refrigerator then he quietly made his way up and to his room.

Throwing is tired body onto his bed he lay with his head stuffed in his pillow as he once again replaying the show of skill he'd seen on Mt. Akagi, slowing it down in his mind he could only dream of doing such a maneuver. Sighing in frustration he closed his eyes getting some much needed sleep.

The blaring sound of his alarm clock awoke him six hours later, picking up the small bedside clock he read the time before throwing it across the room and into his study chair.

Closing his eye in a futile attempt to fall back to sleep he lay there in bed until finally relenting to the fact he climbed out of bed swearing under his breathe and walked down to the bathroom. After spending a long moment staring at his reflection he removed his clothes and climbed into a much needed rejuvenating shower.

Returning to his room feeling more awake he put on a simple pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with the words "Nismo" on the front. Sitting down in front of his laptop he pulled up the car listing for the AW11 he'd been contemplating over the last few days. Jotting down the address o a piece of paper he grabbed a light jacket before exiting his room and heading down to the kitchen. Passing Mitsu who as usual was watching some show on the TV, stepping in the kitchen he was met by his mother.

"Good morning Rei" spoke Kazumi Shioya as she stood over the stove fixing Mitsu breakfast.

"Morning mother" opening the refrigerator Rei removed the orange juice, grabbing a cup he pour a glass quickly drinking it down then pouring another sitting down at the table sipping this one much slower.

"Want some breakfast son" asked Kazumi looking over her shoulder.

"No thank you mother I'll just get a muffin before I leave" answered Rei downing what remained of his juice then grabbing a muffin and exiting the kitchen.

Sitting on the step he slid on his shoes before sliding on his jacket then grabbing his keys he exited the house. Making the walk to Numata train station only took him 5 minutes and after a thirty five minute train ride he reached his destination of Isesaki. Exiting the train station he quickly occupied a taxi giving the address to the small shop in which he needed to get to.

A short time later he stood in front of a small car garage, one last time checking the address before he entered verifying that this was indeed the place he sought Rei proceed to walk through the single glass door. Greeted by a small adult man Rei bowed before saying, "sir I'm here about the car for sale".

"Oh you're here about the ad, well the car is in the lot if you want to take a." receiving a nod from Rei the gentlemen hopped down from his stool saying, "follow me."

Following behind the older man they walked out of the back of the building into the lot where three stations and car lifts could be seen, at the moment to had cars up on them, the 1st a Toyota T100 pick up truck and the second a black LanEvo II. Stopping just short of running into the man Rei looked up to see the midnight blue 1989 Toyota "Super Edition" MR2 AW11, stepping closer he happy to see that it was in the exact condition the ad had said.

"So kid would you like to by it" asked the grey haired old man?

"Yes, yes I would sir"

Half hour later having signed the last of the need paper work and handed the man the check for the specified amount of money Rei was overjoyed to finally get the keys to his mid-ship machine. Sitting down in the Recaro bucket seat and slid his hand slowly across the MOMO steering wheel, his lips turned up into a smile as he slid the key in the ignition and turned on the 4A-GE engine.

"Oh yes this will definitely do"

To Be Continued…


End file.
